russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New MILO sports opens November 11
November 10, 2011 VIVA Television will be relaunch this Sunday a new sports show that promises to deliver more sports, more action foorage and more features on sports heroes than any other program on television today. From MILO Sporting World, it is now transform called into MILO World of Sports, which airs every Sunday right before the PBA games, 3:30-4:00pm on IBC-13, starting November 11. Leading sports production outfit Viva-Vintage Sports and Nestle Philippines, makers of MILO, are spearheading this program to encourage more people to get into sports, especially kids who may one day comprise a new generation of Filipino athletes. Hosted by Janelle So and Paolo Trillo, MILO World of Sports featured a weekly news round-up on the NBA and PBA, the two sports leagues closest to Filipino hearts, and viewer-favorites like boxing, billiards, tennis and golf as well as football, bowling, wushu, badminton, table tennis, volleyball, taekwando and others. The thrust is to capture the spectacular moment and the outstanding achievement. Making Milo World of Sports different are its segments: Let's Get into Sports aims to educate viewers about one specific sports a week; Sports Heroes chronicles the exploits of the great Filipino athletes of today. Both segments hope to inspire young people to participate in sports. As a special treat, MILO World of Sports will have a weekly interactive promo where TV viewers can guess how a particular sports sequence turns out in exchange for cash prizes and MILO products. 'NBA 2012-2013 Game Schedule on Viva-TV on IBC' *''Houston Rockets vs. Atlanta Hawks'' (Septemebr 29, 2012) *''Portland Trail Blazers vs. Houston Trail Blazers'' (Septemebr 30, 2012) *''Philadelphia 76ers vs. New York Knicks'' (October 6, 2012) *''Philadelphia 76ers vs. Boston Celtics'' (October 7, 2012) *''Detroit Pistons vs. Houston Rockets'' (Ocober 13, 2012) *''Miami Heat vs. Memphis Grizzlies'' (October 14, 2012) *''Oklahoma City vs. New Orleans Hornets'' (October 20, 2012) *''Chicago Bulls vs. L.A. Clippers'' (October 21, 2012) *''Indania Pacers vs. New York Kicks'' (October 27, 2012) *''L.A. Clippers vs. Brooklyn Nets'' (October 28, 2012) *''Oklahoma City Thunder vs. Philadelphia 76ers'' (November 3, 2012) *''Portland Trail Blazers vs. Brooklyn Nelson'' (Novemebr 4, 2012) *''San Antonio Spurs vs. Miami Heat'' (November 10, 2012) *''Utah Jazz vs. Oklahoma City Thunder'' (Novemebr 11, 2012) *''Utah Jazz vs. Houston Rockets'' (November 17, 2012) *''Phoenix Suns vs. New York Kicks'' (November 18, 2012) *''Houston Rockets vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (November 24, 2012) *''New Orleans Hornets vs. Miami Hea''t (November 25, 2012) *''Indiana Pacers vs. Oklahoma City Thunder'' (December 1, 2012) *''Philadelphia 76ers vs. Indiana Pacers'' (December 2, 2012) *''Brooklyn Nets vs. Chicago Bulls'' (December 8, 2012) *''L.A. Lakers vs. Philadelphia 76ers'' (December 9, 2012) *''Sacramento Kings vs. L.A. Clippers'' (December 15, 2012) *''Phoenix Suns vs. Portland Trail Blazers'' (Decemebr 16, 2012) *''Philadelphia 76ers vs. Brooklyn Nets'' (December 22, 2012) *''Portland Trail Blazers vs. L.A. Lakers'' (December 23, 2012) *''Miami Heat vs. Milwaukee Bucks'' (December 29, 2012) *''San Antonio Spurs vs. Dallas Mavericks'' (December 30, 2012) *''Chicago Bulls vs. Miami Heat'' (January 5, 2013) *''Houston Rockets vs. Cleveland Cavaliers'' (January 6, 2013) *''Houston Rockets vs. Philadelphia 76ers'' (January 12, 2013) *''New Orleans Hornets vs. New York Knicks'' (January 13, 2013) *''Golden State Warriors vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (January 16, 2013) *''Houston Rockets vs. Minnesota Timberwolves'' (January 18, 2013) *''L.A. Lakers vs. Toronto Raptors'' (January 19, 2013) *''Utah Jazz vs. L.A. Lakers'' (January 20, 2013) *''L.A. Clippers vs. Portland Trail Blazers'' (January 26, 2013) *''Miami Heat vs. Boston Celtics'' (January 27, 2013) *''Chicago Bulls vs. Brooklyn Nets'' (February 2, 2013) *''Chicago Bulls vs. Atlanta Hawks'' (February 3, 2013) *''L.A. Clippers vs. Miami Heat'' (February 9, 2013) *''Denver Nuggets vs. Cleveland Cavaliers'' (February 10, 2013) *''The 2013 NBA All-Star Rising Stars Challenge'' (February 16, 2013) *''NBA All-Star Saturday'' (February 17, 2013) *''Portland Trail Blazers vs. L.A. Lakers'' (February 23, 2013) *''Houston Rockets vs, Washington Wizards'' (February 24, 2013) *''Boston Celtics vs. Portland Trail Blazers'' (March 2, 2013) *''Memphis Grizzlies vs. Miami Heat'' (March 3, 2013) *''Brooklyn Nets vs. Chicago Bulls'' (March 9, 2013) *''Chicago Bulls vs. Indiana Pacers'' (March 10, 2013) *''Oklahoma City Thunder vs. New York Knicks'' (March 16, 2013) *''Toronto Raptors vs. L.A. Lakers'' (March 17, 2013) *''Milwaukee Bucks vs. Golden State Warriors'' (March 23, 2013) *''Memphis Grizzlies vs. Denver Nuggets'' (March 24, 2013) *''Cleveland Cavaliers vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (March 30, 2013) *''Boston Celtics vs. Dallas Mavericks'' (March 30, 2013) *''Washington State vs. Golden State Warriors'' (March 31, 2013) *''L.A. Clippers vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (April 6, 2013) *''Oklahoma City Thunder vs. Milwaukee Bucks'' (April 7, 2013) *''Miami Heat vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (April 13, 2013) *''Milwaukee Bucks vs. New York Knicks'' (April 14, 2013) *''Atlanta Hawks vs. San Antonio Spurs'' (April 20, 2013) *''L.A. Lakers vs. L.A. Clippers'' (April 21, 2013) *''San Antonio Spurs @ L.A. Lakers'' (April 27, 2013) *''Indiana Pacers vs. Atlanta Hawks'' (April 28, 2013) *''Oklahoma City Thunder @ Houston Rickets'' (April 28, 2013)